Back to School
by KittenGrey
Summary: Lets throw 2d and Murdoc in High school, along with a few of their friends. Rated M for Mature 2dxMurdoc, OCsxOCs, MurdocxOCs, 2dxOCs
1. Short letter to Readers

Dear readers,

I was in school, skipping off to the bathroom, when I got this great idea. I haven't put many of my OCs into my fics, so I took a whole group of people (Murdoc, 2d, Kitten, Sam, Sarah, Jamie, and Radio) and put them in school. (Look on my profile for a little info on some of the characters) Read the fic to find out their placement in the school.

WARNING!!!!!!!!!!! This is a very very very very maturely written, very blant, very dirty. Unless you want to read yaoi, and, just very blant sex scenes, don't read it!


	2. 4th period Lunch Murdocx2d

The air was thick, with a scent that almost was enough to make you vomit. It was worth it, despite how unclean the certain area was; it was still worth it. The men's bathroom smelt of shit, urine, cigarrett smoke, sweat, men's bo, and a number of other smells that could only be described as digusting. The last stall, however, held a smell that could only be described as sweat, lust, men; sex.

Murdoc moaned a little as long slender fingers skimmed over his body, down to his waist; the only noise he managed was that moan due to the fact that a pair of lips covered his own. They had been in the bathroom for five minutes, and their fun had only just began. Murdoc's hand wandered behind his companion, finding a comfortable spot of gripping his companion's left ass cheek while he forced his companion's lips open with his own, thrusting his tounge in and twirling it with his companion's.

2d moaned; he wanted more. He pressed his body up against Murdoc's, able to clearly feel his member hard against his. 2d playfully bit Murdoc's lower lip, a move that only made Murdoc want more. Murdoc roughly gripped at 2d's ass as he thrusted himself against 2d; his pants just kept feeling tighter...

2d reached down and undid Murodc's belt, the continued to undo the zipper of Murdoc's dress pants. Murdoc went to move away, but 2d shoved Murdoc up against the wall, pinning him there with his lower body as he undid the buttons of Murdoc's dress shirt.

"Dunt get me too undone, the bell's gonna ring soon." Murdoc mumbled softy before leaning over to bite 2d gingerly on the neck.

"I know, but you look betta wifout clothes..." 2d continued to unbutton his shirt, then pulled Murdoc's pants down around his ankles and got on his knees.

Murdoc closed his eyes and bit his lip; he knew he had to bite back the nosie as 2d took Murdoc's memebr into his mouth, tenderly teasing it with his tounge before sucking it as hard as he could. He twirled his tounge all around it, covering every inch and sucking it like a child sucking a lollipop. He swallowed when Murdoc climaxed, letting the taste slide across his tounge and down his throat; he love the taste.

2d pulled away and stood up; leaned over and returned the bite on the neck Murdoc had given him just moments before. Murdoc pulled himself out of his drifting and undid 2d's jeans. He shoved 2d's pants down and grabbed the singer by the wrist, shoving him face-first into the wall. He slide his hand down 2d's back and down between his ass cheeks. He teased 2d's asshole before slamming his member into it, thrusting himself into the singer, quickening his breath and making his heart pound in his ears. 2d almost screamed in pure ecstacy. Murdoc reached in front of 2d and gripped 2d's erection; pumping it, going harder and faster. 2d moved his body to Murdoc's, the sex they had moved more of in an artistic flow then a sloppy lust.

They both climaxed at the same time, 2d let out a small gasp as Murdoc let a small grunt slip past his lips. The bell rang.

"Fuck, git ta class." Murdoc growled, starting to rebutton his shirt. 2d quickly did as told, pulling up his pants, making himself proper, and darted out of the bathroom. He stopped at his locker to grab his things and spray some Axe on him before he ran to class. He stood outside the doorway with the rest of his class, and waited for the teacher.


	3. 5th period Math 2d's pov

Ok, I apologize for the wait. We have a lot of stuffs going on in this chapter, so enjoy!

gorillaz members are not mine, fyi

* * *

She walked past the students and unlocked the classroom door. 

"Mr. Niccals will be here in a second class, he's running a little late." the in class support teacher, Mrs. Jamie Blood said as she put her bag down on her desk.

2d and the other students entered the class and took their assigned seats. It was a mixed class of both seniors and juniors, the subject being algebra 2. 2d glanced around the class to see who was there. He spotted little Sarah Poison, junior, taking her seat at the back of the class next to Mrs. Blood's desk. Unfortunately, 2d had taken his assigned seat right in front of Mr. Niccals' desk before he realized he and Sarah were in the same class. Sarah abruptly left the room with a pass in her hand. 2d smirked; Murdoc would still be a few minutes.

"Miss, may I use the restroom?" 2d called out to the in class support teacher.

"Of course 2d, let me give you a pass." Mrs. Blood wrote out the pass as 2d approched her desk. "Don't take too long, and use a condom." She whispered to him as she handed him the pass.

"Awe, you know me too well Jamie." 2d whispered back as he flashed her a sly smirk.

Mrs. Blood rolled her eyes and went back to organizing the things in her bag.

2d grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote something on it; he left it on Jamie's desk and left the class. He stopped at his locker once again to slip on his hooded sweatshirt.

"She's in the guy's room." 2d jumped quickly and turned to see who spoke. Murdoc stood behind him with his arms folded, trying his hardest to hide his smile behind his infamous scowl.

"Did she give you a good time?" 2d whispered to the older man.

"Two minute blow job, one mintue quick fuck, in and out, not really moy description of a party but it was enjoyable," Murdoc smirked. "Though, 'urry up, I am going to class and you should too." Murdoc said as he walked away.

2d shook his head and headed towards the men's restroom. He checked around for any hall monitors before quickly slipping into the bathroom and headed towards the last stall; it was locked.

"Sarah, I know thas you." 2d said as he looked at the closed stall.

There was a giggle. "I was waiting for you." The stall door opened a crack.

2d slid into the stall and closed the door behind him. Just as he turned around did he feel Sarah gripping his pants zipper.

"You jus love the feel of a man don't you." 2d smirked.

Sarah giggled, "No. Jamie had me on her desk last period, and Kitten caught me in the bathroom during homeroom."

"You've been busy then," 2d said as he put his arms around her. His one hand found itself resting on her ass while his other hand snuck up the back of her shirt to undo her bra. It took him a minute before he realized she wasn't wearing one. "You were waiting for me eagerly, weren't you?"

"That's not why I don't have my bra on actually; Jamie stole it from me. It's in her bag."

"It only makes it easier for me then." 2d's hand cupped her breast and gently kneaded it. Sarah reached down 2d's pants and teased his member with her fingertips.

"Sarah, you ain't playin the piano." 2d muttered; he hated when anyone teasingly touched him. You can only hold hard for so long before it hurts, and teasing only makes it hold harder.

2d pulled his hands away and reached right for her pants. Before she could protest, however, he pinned her against the wall of the stall, holding her arms immobile with one hand and undoing her pants with the other. Once he was done he undid his own pants and slammed himself into her. She gasped, "A little inpacient much?"

"Nah," he slammed into her again. "Just gettin bored."

Sarah pushed him away from her, "Are you saying I'm not good?"

"No," he pushed her back up against the stall and slammed into her again. "I just hate being teased."

He kept a good steady thrusting pace until they were both on the brink of climax. The secretary's voice suddenly echoed in the bathroom over the loudspeaker, Stuart Pot and Sarah Poison please report to room AC 23.

"Shit," 2d mumbled as he pulled away. He paused and looked at Sarah, then trusted himself into her a few more times until they both climaxed.

"Couldn't leave without finishing the job?" Sarah panted.

2d zippered up his pants and stepped out of the stall. "I'll make sure its clear, then wait a minute before you come back." 2d said as he left the bathroom casually. He glanced around the hallway, the knocked on the bathroom door to alert Sarah that the coast was clear. He headed back to the classroom and went inside.

"Mr. Pot, may I speak wif you at moy desk?" Murdoc said as he watched 2d enter the room. 2d glanced around the room before going up the Mr. Niccals' desk.

"'ave a seat," Murdoc gestured towards the empty chair next to his desk. 2d sat down and leaned over towards Murdoc.

"Where's Jamie?"

"Wif Sam," Murdoc said as he flipped through a few papers on his desk. He took one out of the pile and handed it to 2d. 2d looked down, _I told you not to be so long. The principal came in and noticed you were gone, so I had to have you called back down._

"Sorry," 2d mumbled under his breath.

"Where's Mrs. Poison?" Jamie asked as she stepped into the classroom, followed by Samuel Shadows, who seemed to be wearing a tad bit of lipstick. 2d looked up at Jamie and noticed that her lipstick was smudged. Jamie put a few papers onto her desk and looks up at Sam. "You understand the material now?"

"Of course Mrs. Blood, though I did need some help on the material we learned 3rd period." Sam said smoothly.

"Maybe tomorrow during third I can bring you to my classroom and I can help you then."

"Of course Mrs. Blood." Sam said and turned to the door. He sent one quick glance towards 2d before leaving. 2d would see him next period for sure.

"Stuart, I need you to come with me to take your make-up test." Jamie said as she pulled a test packet out of her bag. 2d caught a quick glimpse of a bra that could only have been the one Jamie stole off Sarah.

Murdoc grumbled and got up from his desk. "I will talk to you more about the material you are still missing later Stuart," he said as he walked over to the intercom. He pressed the button to page the office. The secretary's familiar voice came over into the classroom, "Yes Mr. Niccals, how may I help you?"

"Robin, can you please page Sarah Poison to room AC 23, she still 'asn't come back." Murdoc said as Sarah opened the door. Murdoc cleared his throat, "Err...neva miond Robin, she jus came back."

"Ok," Robin turned the intercom back off.

"Stuart?" Jamie stood at the door.

"Oh, rioght." 2d got up and followed Jamie out of the room and down the hall to her classroom. She unlocked the door and led 2d inside, then closed the door behind them.

"Lovely note you left me," she commented as she tossed the test packet into the wastebasket next to the door. She locked and door and crossed the room to the windows, where she drew the blinds shut. Luckily, her classroom did not have a window in the door like most of the others. Jamie took the note out of her skirt's pocket, " Don't worry Jamie, I'll give you a good time too"

2d chuckled to himself. Jamie grumbled.

"Awe, come on Jamie, I know you love me," 2d walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"I do, but you really have to make it seem like your doing something in class besides..."

"Besides staring at your breasts or Murdoc's crotch?" 2d smirked again.

Jamie's face darkened to a deep red color, "That wasn't what I was going to say, but that too. I was going to say that if you keep running off from class then the other students are going to wonder what you're doing, and more importantly, how you keep your grades up."

"I do a lotta extra credit, there's nuttin wrong wif tha." 2d said as he ran his hand up Jamie's shirt. Jamie caught his wrist.

"Are my boobs the only thing you care about?"

"No," 2d pulled his hand back and went up Jamie's short skirt, teasing her entrance with his slender fingers. "I care about this too."

"Ok, let's get to the point then. You know I'm not one for foreplay." Jamie removed her shirt as 2d pushed her back onto the desk. Not a mintue later were they both topless, and 2d started working on the buttons of his pants. He got himself undone just enough and lifted Jamie's skirt up.

"No underwear?"

"I like the feeling of the breeze," Jamie shrugged.

2d went to thrust inside of her, but paused; something was off. He looked down at the discarded shirts on the floor, then scooped them up and tucked them under Jamie's waist, making her body lay on an angle. "Sorry, I almost fergot."

"It's ok, I forgot with Murdoc before on his desk. These desks are rough to have sex on otherwise."

2d gave a quick nod before he started thrusting inside of her, quickening his pace with each thrust. She was already wet before he entered, which made it all the more easier on his part. He leaned over and teased her already hard nipples with his tongue, then nibbled at each one gently. They were both close to climax, but 2d was still closer then Jamie; he had to up the game. 2d, still having her nipple in his mouth, moved his one hand behind her and gently messaged her ass before pushing his fingers into her. Jamie moaned; 2d rarely went all out like this in school, but climaxing at the same time was key, and he would do anything to make sure it happened. He thrusted a few more times, moving both there bodies in an easy motion until they both climaxed. Jamie bit her lip and held the noise back, but 2d ended up making a slightly loud noise. He pulled away from her and carefully got off the desk. He sat on the floor to catch his breath and Jamie sat up, panting as well.

She looked at the time, "We should get going; there's only ten minutes left."

They both proceeded to get redressed and made themselves look decent. "Our sex is more professional then yer job Jamie." 2d chuckled.

"Is not. Maybe if certain students didn't do certain things to keep me out of the classroom, I would be able to do my job better." Jamie huffed. 2d looked up at the clock; 7 more minutes. He suddenly pushed her down back onto the desk face down and lifted up her skirt. He thrusted himself into her ass a few quick times before pulling away, fixing his pants, and leaving the room.

2d chuckled to himself as he walked down the hall, then gracefully slipped into Mr. Niccals room right before the bell. The first thing that he spotted was the Murdoc wasn't alone at his desk. Kitten Grey, a senior from the third period pre-calculus class sat next to him. 2d walked over to his seat and watched the two carefully. Murdoc was showing Kitten a few examples from the book and Kitten was listening intently. 2d tilted his head to the side in curiousity; they seemed to be acting normal when usually something would be going on. Finally, 2d realized where Kitten's hand was; under the desk out of view. 2d smirked; Murdoc was quiet good at keeping a straight face. The bell rang; everyone started getting up and leaving the room. Murdoc leaned back in his chair as Kitten gathered her things and left. 2d looked over at Murdoc.

"Yer pretty good with keeping a straight face."

"I really don't know wot yer talkin about. Where's Mrs. Blood? Or did you leave 'er half passed out on the floor?"

"No, actually on the desk," 2d smirked.

Murdoc shook his head, "Git ta class, b'fore yer late." He quickly rezippered his fly while no one was in the room and stood up.

"Uh, Murdoc..." 2d pointed to the clearly evident hard on Murdoc still held.

"I know," Murdoc said, then cleared his throat. There was a noise under the desk. "Sarah offered to study with me during my free period."

2d looked at the desk, "Since when wos she down there?"

"She slipped down there jus now; you didn't see 'er?"

"No..." 2d shook his head and left, heading towards his next class. Shop, he would defenatly see Sam then. 2d sighed and walked down the hall, waiting to get to his destination.


	4. LONG OVERDUE UPDATE

Update!

Well, I took a long hiatus (actually, more of I got extremely busy and forgot about the site...whoops!) So, I see that there are very unfinished stories here, and I will put in my best effort to finish them!


End file.
